


RETRY.

by keijigobrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Anyways, Fluff, I'm trying my best, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Trying again, ahahah, but kenma is trying, chatfic ig, give him a break, kenma is trying, kuroo is sad :(, slowburn, sweetsweet boy, they broke up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijigobrrr/pseuds/keijigobrrr
Summary: Kenma regrets the actions that caused him and Kuroo to separate.And now, he wants him back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. HEY, KUROO. LET'S TALK.

❝ **WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?** ❞  
𝐊𝐔𝐑𝐎𝐊𝐄𝐍/ 𝐄𝐗 𝐁𝐎𝐘𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃 𝐀𝐔.

  
  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**IT'S BEEN AROUND A YEAR** , since kenma and kuroo had seen each other. after their argument, which led into a breakup, no contact was made.

kenma had to admit, their breakup weighed heavily on his shoulders. like a large bag of potatoes, it made him ache everywhere - which also made his knees weak. he missed kuroo, he still loved kuroo. even after all this time kuroo lives in his mind rent-free. but, kenma knew he did not deserve kuroo one bit.

he cancelled their dates more than four times, he led kuroo to believe that he enjoyed his time with a friend, _shoyo_ , more than his own boyfriend. kenma always paid more attention to his games more than the angel who was in front of him. kuroo was so kind, so helpful. the black-haired boy was more than perfect.

kenma sucked at expressing his emotions, he knows that he could not use that as a silly excuse. but he wishes he could go back in time and slap his past self in the face because he never realized how much he loved kuroo before he lost him.

though, kenma could text kuroo, like right now and just go all out. but would it possibly be weird to finally message him after a whole year? these thoughts always irritated kenma more than anything. he needed kuroo and only kuroo.

kenma doesn't understand what he should do. he needed advice, he needed to ask someone what he should do. but who? he could talk to shoyo? shoyo.. no, the red-head was currently on a vacation with his boyfriend, kageyama. that wouldn't be fair.

other than that he could ask..

_akaashi?_

kenma groaned.

" _akaashi would just.. actually, I don't know what akaashi would do._ "

he glared at his phone like it was his biggest enemy. with a shakey hand, kenma picked up the device and unlocked it. then swiped into his contacts he pressed into akaashi's contacts. with a soft breath, he tapped the call button and waited.

_one.._

_two.._

_three.._

_four.._

_five.._

it was suddenly silent.

" _hello, kozume-kun._ "

kenma paled at akaashi's gentle tone. it's been so long since he's actually heard akaashi's voice, they had been texting for a while but never actually called. shaking his head while aggressively blinking vigorously, kenma cleared his throat. the anxious feeling slowly died down.

" _hey.. akaashi, I need help._ "

that was all he needed to say.

kenma heard background noise from the other side of the line, he heard drawers being opened and the sound of akaashi putting the phone down. he heard what seemed to be a pen being clicked and a scribbling noise.

" _lay it all down, I'll see what I can do._ "

kenma smiled slightly before letting it all out, he explained how he was _procrastinating_ into getting into contact with kuroo again. he also explains how much he regretted treating kuroo the way he did and how he actually still loved him. it was understandable, kenma had known kuroo since he was seven - he was twenty-one now.

akaashi hummed and wrote something down, kenma had no idea what he was doing which was kind of nerve-wracking. akaashi never interrupted kenma once, he let him speak. akaashi had a mother-like vibe to him, it made kenma feel comfortable.

" _alright, kenma-kun, first-_ "

akaashi was quickly cut off.

" _AGAASHIII!!_ "

kenma jumped at the sudden loud voice, he could guess how that was which kind of made him smile.

" _hello, bokuto-san. please be quiet for a minute, okay?_ "

akaashi sighed into the phone, kenma laughed a little.

" _as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,_ "

akaashi gently continued.

" _you and kuroo haven't talked to each other since your breakup, correct?_ "

kenma hummed a small ' _yes_ '.

" _everyone talks to their ex-lover eventually, so I'd say that you should just text him or call him. you don't know how he's feeling and maybe, just like you, he could possibly still be thinking about you. go for it, kenma-kun._ "

akaashi was amazing. kenma would be lying if he said he wasn't, akaashi was very stoic and blunt. but his tone was gentle and again, very motherly. kenma confidence was boosted slightly at akaashi's short words.

kenma breathed in, sluggishly slumping down on his couch. furrowing his eyebrows kenma thought for a hot minute.

" _I think I'll do it. thank you, akaashi._ "

a loud screech from the other line pierced through kenma's phone, the blonde swore that his ear was about to bleed.

" _it's quite alright, text me when you two sort yourselves out. now, I have to go - I think bokuto-san broke the microwave again.._ "

kenma was about to wheeze but suppressed it.

" _okay, bye akaashi._ "

kenma said blankly.

" _bye, kenma-kun. KOUTAROU WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU--_ "

the call ended.

( **TETSUROU KUROO** )  
xxx-xxx-xxx.

**kenma** :  
Hey, Kuroo.. let's talk.  
 _delivered, 7:08 pm._


	2. CAN WE.. START AGAIN?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his phone screen lit up.
> 
> '(1) new message from TETSUROU KUROO!'
> 
> kenma grunted, "It's now or never."

❝ 𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐖𝐀𝐈𝐓 𝐅𝐎𝐑 𝐀 𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐃! ❞  
 **ONE; START AGAIN.**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

( **TETSUROU** **KUROO** )  
xxx-xxx-xxx.

 **kenma** :  
hey Kuroo.. let's talk.  
 _seen, 8:31 pm_

_typing .._

_~_

**KENMA** **ANXIOUSLY WAITED** , his heart was beating so fast. it was a simple text message, why was he feeling so nervous? he's known kuroo since forever, he shouldn't be feeling like this.

what would kuroo say? what did kuroo think after all of this time? it's been a whole year. maybe kuroo has gotten into a _new_ relationship. that wouldn't be surprising, kenma knew that he treated kuroo terribly.

he could just throw his phone at the wall and save his embarrassment. or he could run away to Italy and never see kuroo again-

_ping!_

kenma froze.

his hands that were shaking like a building during an earthquake stopped trembling completely. kenma paled and his heart pounded against his ribcage.

his phone screen lit up.

_'(1) new message from TETSUROU KUROO!'_

kenma grunted, " _It's now or never._ "

~

( **TETSUROU KUROO** )  
xxx-xxx-xxx.

 **kuroo** :  
kozume, it's been a whole year. why are you only messaging me now?  
 _sent, 8:34 pm_

 **kenma** :  
I miss you|  
miss yo|  
iss|  
I just..  
I'm sorry, okay?

 **kuroo** :  
you're.. sorry?  
you should've said sorry months ago.  
this seriously isn't good enough, kozume.

 **kenma** :  
don't call me kozume|  
don't call me ko|  
don't ca|  
do|  
.. I know.

 **kuroo** :  
if this is all then I'm going to leave now.  
this is barely an effort.

 **kenma** :  
i love yo|  
you're an ang|  
don't go|  
wait  
please  
ugh  
PLEASE LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND.

 **kuroo** :  
.. alright.

 **kenma** :  
where do I start, honestly..  
i still love yo|  
you're perfec|  
fuc|

 **kuroo** :  
kozume.

 **kenma** :  
I'm so sorry, kuroo.  
for everything.  
I have poor communication skills.  
It took me a whole ass year to try and gain the confidence to send a simple text.  
this is so hard, I just..  
I'm sorry for putting shoyo before you.  
I'm sorry for never giving you the love and affection you deserve.  
I'm sorry for never being grateful for all the things you did for me.  
Like fuck, I'm twenty years old and I still act like I'm fifteen.  
I lov|  
I lo|  
I|  
can we.. start again?

 **kuroo** :  
start again?

 **kenma** :  
start again.  
I want to just.. start again completely.

 **kuroo** :  
...  
Introduce yourself then.  
 _delivered, 9:02 pm_


	3. TIME TAKING.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He.. called me Kenma, again."
> 
> Kenma breathed in, his cheeks dusted over with dark pink. His heart rate was speeding up, this will take time. He still loves me, Kenma inhaled deeply. He ever so desperately wanted to shower Kuroo with rivers and oceans amount of affection.

❝ **WHERE DID WE GO WRONG?** ❞  
 **TWO; IT'LL TAKE TIME.**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━

( **TETSUROU KUROO** )  
xxx-xxx-xxx.

**kenma** :  
I'm ..  
Kozume Kenma, you?  
 _sent, 9:05 pm_

~

**KENMA WAS SPIRIALLING** , his heart was beating so damn fast. he felt like his chest was about to explode. he didn't know whether to feel happy because he finally built up the courage to speak to kuroo or to feel somewhat _depressed_ that kuroo is now calling him kozume.

the blonde himself wanted to call kuroo, tetsurou, but after being apart for a whole year without any contact at all - that would be awkward and kind of disrespectful. kenma acknowledges that if he wants to rebuild the relationship he once had with kuroo, he needed to put in the effort to pick up the broken pieces and get to know kuroo all over again.

he needed to restart, he needed to _retry_.

kenma wanted kuroo to know his worth, to know that kenma loves him more than he could ever imagine.

so today, kenma marks it at ' _DAY ONE OF TRYING TO GET TETSUROU KUROO TO TRUST AND LOVE HIM AGAIN_ _'_

that's a stupid and _long-ass_ name.

_ping!_  
(3) new messages from TETSUROU KUROO!

~

**kuroo** :  
interesting name, kozume.  
kuroo tetsurou, I've recently lost all my worth in the world.  
why have you suddenly contacted me?

**kenma** :  
I-  
kuroo..  
this is guilt-tripping.

**kuroo** :  
I know.  
but if you want to prove that you are sorry then you're going to have to deal with it.

**kenma** :  
.. I guess you're right.

**kuroo** :  
I know that I'm right.  
I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you one bit.  
but even though I'm talking to you right now, I refuse to be soft.  
I don't trust you at all, even if I agreed to 'restart'.  
I get I'm being harsh and mean, but I need you to understand how hurt I still am.

**kenma** :  
I'll endure it, pfft.  
I mean, I know it's not funny.  
sorry, unwanted humour haha.  
fuck, I did it again..

**kuroo** :  
kozume, are you nervous or something?

**kenma** :  
I haven't talked to you in a year.  
like, after everything that happened.  
I.. I feel somewhat relieved that I'm talking to you right now.  
but, I hate how formal you are right now.

**kuroo** :  
what do you mean?

**kenma** :  
I miss how we used to talk.  
obviously, I knew this was coming.  
it's been over a year, I practically ruined my own life.  
and possibly yours.

**kuroo** :  
we have a long way to go kenma..  
we only just started talking again tonight, after everything.  
again I am still very hurt, but that in no way means that I don't miss or love you.  
we've known each other since we were little, you were my first ever love.  
it's hard to not love or miss you, but we need time.  
THIS, will take time. please, remember that.

**kenma** :  
I guess I'll remember that now.  
I'll do my best.  
 _seen, 9:39 pm_.

~

" _He.. called me Kenma, again._ "

Kenma breathed in, his cheeks dusted over with dark pink. His heart rate was speeding up, this'll take time. _He still loves me_ , Kenma inhaled deeply. He ever so desperately wanted to shower Kuroo with rivers and oceans amount of affection.

yet again, _Tetsurou_ _Kuroo was his angel._

**Author's Note:**

> HEYHEYHEY! I was searching through my unfinished stories and found this one just lying there, why not try and continue it amirite? There's possibly some mistakes and grammar errors, please ignore them I don't have enough attention span to re-read through my writing. Other than that, please enjoy! <3


End file.
